— prince of tennis
OCs yamato aina | aina ingrid elisabeth lindblad *Yamato Aina: ok ok so like lmao she's half-swedish half-japanese. her dad is a famed businessman (lindblad fam runs a company or w/e) and her mother is an actress? dunno but she's more laidback and isn't all about that rich life and honestly idk why her parents even divorced oops. also her older brother is yamato yuudai aka the former seigaku captain. kirihara akaya's bestie. also sanada's neighbor. ** aina's name was chosen because it is a name in both swedish and japanese. this kinda doesn't work out though bc like yuudai has an older sister so by default that means aina has an older sister and why not use the name then? half-sibs maybe? *** a further idea is that yuudai and his older sis are aina's mother's children from her first marriage? and then she remarried aina's dad and had aina. *** OKAY ACCORDING TO YUUDAI'S CANON HIS FAMILY DOES CONSIST OF A FATHER SO ??? *** actually i just realized that if yuudai and aina were half-siblings, they wouldn't share a surname??? * lol so ofc this is inspired by kpop now that i listen to it. * aina is a tennis player ofc, for rikkai's girls' tennis team * until her expulsion/fall from grace ofc lol * one of the things that made her strong in tennis was her dancing abilities * she did ballet when she was young * ofc as a rich girl she could've done anything she wanted * okay i'm actually going with the whole half-sibling thingy * aina is her dad's only child so she got lowkey spoiled by him? * obviously he didn't let her get everything she wanted but if she wanted to try a thing out she did * btw she spent the first seven years of her life in sweden before moving to japan * OKAY I GOT THIS FIGURED OUT * aina did both gymnastics and ballet when she was young * she was five when she watched the 2000 olympics and decided she wanted in * a year later her dad took her to see swan lake (ofc at the bolshoi bc rich af) and she fell in love too * when she moved to japan yuudai was being his tennis self and decided to teach his sister bc why not * but tennis wasn't rly her main priority though and it only happened bc yuudai wanted someone to practice against bc his older sister was busy with other things (probably sports too lbr) * they all had equal importance and she took pride in making perfect somersaults and perfect turns and amusing herself by hitting a ball against the wall * i think bc her mother is tall for a japanese woman (5'5/5'6) and ofc her dad is typical tall swede that it became obvious that those genes were winning * especially bc i think that both sport and dance took a toll bc probably she was getting arm muscles and such bc of shit like uneven bars when her ballet teachers wanted her to be slender and smol * and i think that she was also more attracted to dance she rly like to dance? like for aina she hated events like vault and uneven bars she was more focused on things like floor exercise and ESPECIALLY BALANCE BEAM OOMPH also she liked the thrill of a stage more * so when she entered middle school she gave up gymnastics * tbh omgg i never even mentioned this * okay so aina's bestie is akaya kirihara oops * more mary sue! * having a char be her sib and then another kinda major char be her best friend and then another major char be her bf and then her endgame with sanada ofc * who cares i'm having fun lol * okay so they became besties when aina moved to japan and then they went to elementary school together * and like akaya had tennis and aina had her own sports * they occasionally played together for fun bc why not lolol * and i think he was the one who kinda encouraged her to be like 'hey join tennis lol' but then again he was probably also like 'lol i could use a training partner' * plus it helped take her mind off of gymnastics too * basically dancing and gymnastics both rly influence aina's tennis game * also when she moves back to sweden, i think this is when aina puts up her ballet shoes * like her dad is rly sympathetic and rly fought for her and so when she moved back to sweden he was the one saying "hey you can sign up again with ur old ballet teacher" * tbh okay so aina never advanced to pointe shoes she was going to and then her fall from grace happened and the move to sweden and so when she moved to sweden, she decided to give up ballet * her parents were rly shocked like "but you rly wanted to go to pointe" "well i don't wanna do ballet anymore" * THIS IS WHEN SHE BEGINS TO DO SHIT LIKE HIP HOP AND MODERN * q u e e n * anyway she comes back and slays * and secures atobe keigo's dick * aina really #didthat * but tbh that only happened bc she and atobe met in london before she went back * honestly kaido emi *honestly, to a degree - i feel rly bad for emi bc she used to be my main oc *and now that's aina *i used to know her rly well but now i don't :/ momoshiro yukiko *lol get ready for the ultimate mary sue *ok so she's momoshiro's twin sister matsui kei * honestly she's a minor oc / well, not rly * she is: ** vice captain of rikkai's girls' tennis team in both middle school and high school * she leads to aina's fall from grace at rikkaidai middle schoo ---- * actually i had way more but cba to connect to any more * tbh tachibana an is basically an oc of mine bc she's besties with emi or yukiko * ik that it's hella mary sue that i have twin sisters of two major charas ** even more mary sue that 1) the chars in q are rivals/lowkey besties 2) their twin sisters are besties oops * but who cares i'm just refining my chars oops * ew i made a atobe/ryoma's twin sister oc but i'm glad that's scrapped bc atobe/aina superior ship * honestly i want atobe/aina to last until like middle of aina's third year and then aina begins to date sanada in uni * part 1 of the fanfic would deal w/ their shenanigans in middle school - choice events will include uhhh yukiko dating yukimura and aina's fall from grace * part 2 of the fanfic would deal w/ their things in high school - probs emi g OCs that I should make. * ok here are baes i should make for ** tachibana deserves a bae y'all Storyline Ideas *I feel like one of them should be like, maybe dating another player?? *Aina's endgame is Sanada, but she could date someone like Atobe **okay, I had an idea that something happens at the end of 2nd Year (something like someone stealing exams or something (lol my candy love)) and she decides to take responsibility for it her fukubuchou outed her bc misunderstanding and now aina hates her! but kei was only doing that bc she felt that aina shouldn't have done stupid things like that and was kinda looking out for her anyway and to kinda hide the scandal she goes back to europe for her last year in middle school. **She returns for her second year of high school, but she goes to Hyotei and then she meets Atobe and Oshitari and she lowkey falls for both and they both fall for her. lolol love triangle **OR she just dates Atobe. I'm not really sure because I really like both ideas. **idk bc i feel like her mom would really like oshitari and her dad rly likes atobe **oops *Yukiko is supposed to date Yukimura sometime in middle school **However, they break up because Yukimura misunderstood a situation due to someone pulling it together? **this was wild ok so i feel like a girl rly liked yukimura and basically she pulled a thing together that made yukimura think yukiko was cheating of her **I'm not sure about it yet, but they get back together later *I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHAT TO DO W/ EMI **Her endgame is Yanagi, but how do I make it happen????? **like her original endgame was Chitose, but then I had a thing where she was with Tachibana and it was back and forth *tbh my original ideas were cringe oops Information to Remember In 2008, that is. Category:Fandom